


On Earth-23

by TheLastTypewriter



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTypewriter/pseuds/TheLastTypewriter
Summary: After a long day, Metropolis' very best news reporter Lois Lane, wants to unwind and relax. Hopefully her husband feels the same.
Relationships: Lois Lane/Superman
Kudos: 6





	On Earth-23

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been in the works for a long time. 
> 
> In my mind, across the DC multiverse, Lois Lane will always end up with a Superman (Not counting Red Son Superman of course). Let's take a peek at what a Clois couple on another Earth are up to.
> 
> If you read the tags and aren't a fan of interracial relationships then you don't have to read it.

The television camera is aimed at a tall, well-dressed, red-haired gentleman sitting behind a news desk he shares with his co-worker, "Thank you for watching; I'm James Olsen."

The red light on top of the camera switches to a secondary one and focuses on James' co-anchor, "I'm Lois Lane; from all of us here at M.N.N, we wish you good night and stay safe Metropolis." Lois and James smile into the camera before talking amongst themselves as the overhead lights start to dim.

"We're clear," The producer says from the broadcasting room.

"Finally," Lois says under her breath as she takes out her earpiece and small microphone on her jacket lapel, leaving them on the news desk.

"I know what you mean Lane," James says as he removes his own equipment and places them on the desk as well. "I've been holding it in for the last 30 minutes; any longer I would have had to use my water bottle." He gets up and makes a run to the Men's room. Lois hides the disgusted look on her face at what James just said. He soon rushes back to the news desk, "Before I forget Lois, Walters wants everyone to stay behind tonight to suggest new ideas for sweeps week."

Her eyes widen, "What? No. The sweep meeting isn't until next week." Lois didn't want to stay any longer than she has to; she wasn't going to let her evening plans be ruined. "Why did Walters move the meeting?"

James shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, "All I know is Walters has a vacation coming up and didn't want to reschedule it." After explaining, he makes a run towards the restroom again and leaving Lois to curse.

"Fucking..." Anger flashes across Lois' face; she can't believe the station manager interferes with her weekend while his vacation takes priority. Lois gets up from the desk and heads for her dressing room, she has an uncomfortable phone call to make.

***

"I'm so sorry honey," Lois says to her husband while she changes from her high heels to her comfortable sneakers. "Calvin, if there was any other way to get out of this you know I would do it."

"Lois, it's fine, don't worry about it." Her husband, Calvin Ellis, reassures her over the phone.

"Calvin, please be honest with me," Lois asks with a sad tone.

He takes a deep breath, "OK; I'm a little disappointed that we have to postpone our plans for a third time now. With your work and my D.A. responsibilities, I knew we would be busy but not like this."

Calvin's duties as Metropolis' new district attorney has kept him so busy he hasn't seen Lois in the past two weeks. They did have a chance to see each other a week ago when he came to the studio for an interview but Lois was called to cover a report in Coast City. "I guess we just have to reschedule again."

Lois grips her cellphone; how her husband can be so patient with everything, with her is amazing. 'He really is a Superman.'

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Lois says with a laugh into the phone. "I'm going to see if I can at least finish early and maybe we can catch a late dinner. What do you think?" She waits for her husband to answer, "Cal? Sweetheart?" Lois is met with silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Lois, Bruce contacted me; there's a situation in Qurac that needs my help," Calvin informs her his other job needs him.

It becomes clear to Lois that Calvin didn't hear her about leaving early. "Oh alright then. I guess we will see each other when we can," She doesn't know when that will be.

"We will Lois," Calvin finds the words to give her hope.

"You're right. Be safe."

"I should be saying that to you," Calvin says with a light laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lois says before hanging up and placing her smartphone on the make-up desk. She leans back in her chair, almost falling asleep when she hears a knock at her dressing room door.

"Ms. Lane? Everyone's at the meeting, they're just waiting for you." An intern said from the other side.

"I'll be there, thank you." Lois takes one last look at herself in the mirror and gets up to face her doom.

***

Two hours later and Lois exits the M.N.N building, exhausted and annoyed. 'Damn it Walters,' She thinks to herself, 'Why did you have me stay if you're not going to take any of my suggestions.' Lois decides to head home after her long day. As she walks towards the street corner to flag down a taxi, she takes out her phone from her purse. 'Here we go, Qurac.'

Lois takes a moment to read the lastest news about the situation Calvin is trying to de-escalate between Qurac and Bialya. She giggles to herself when she reads it ended in a stand down as soon as her husband arrived, 'No one is going to fire a bullet or launch a rocket when Superman flies above the border.' If Lois can't see Calvin in person then she can at least see him in the news like everyone else.

Lois places her phone back into her purse and continues to wave for a taxi when suddenly a strong wind blows across the whole street. It serves as a distraction for the people as they cover their eyes while Lois feels herself raising into the air as something or rather someone holds her. 

Recognizing the feel of the arms around her, Lois places her arms around Calvin's neck as they flew, "What kept you?"

"I'm sorry about that Ms. Lane, the traffic was just horrible," Calvin says with a smile.

Lois laughs and shakes her head, "All that matters is that you're here now." She places a kiss on his cheek and rests her head on his shoulder.

Calvin holds her closer, placing a kiss on the top of her head. It's been a while since he could hold Lois let alone kiss her; he truly missed her.

"Don't you need to keep an eye on the Qurac-Bialya situation?" Lois asks.

"The league is keeping an eye on it for me and will let me know if I'm needed." He looks at Lois, "Which gives me time to see my favorite girl."

"I like the sound of that," Lois flashes Calvin a bright smile.

They soon arrive at their penthouse; Calvin lowers himself onto the balcony and sets Lois down as well. "I hope you enjoyed your flight; I know you have many superheroes to fly with so I thank you for choosing Metropolis' own Man of Steel," He says with a chuckle.

"You know you're the only ride for me farm boy," Lois says, blushing at the double entendre.

They both laugh," So do you feel like dinner?" 

Lois smiles and places her hands on Calvin's shoulders, "I rather go for dessert." She moves forward and kisses her husband on the lips. Lois pulls away and stares at him seductively.

"Dessert it is," Calvin says and they both head inside.

***

Calvin pushes Lois against the wall and presses his lips against hers, his hand running through her dark hair and pulls her face deeper. Lois returns her husband's kiss and places her hands on the back of his head, opening her mouth to let his tongue in and letting her own tongue swirl in his mouth.

Lois moves one of her hands from his neck and presses it against Calvin's strong chest as she becomes overwhelmed by his kiss. She feels his large hands beginning to pull at her red dress, groping her body as he touched her and letting her know his claim over her. Lois has always felt small and helpless whenever Calvin held her and even more so when he kisses her. 'God, he is driving me wild.' 

Calvin gropes her ass then slowly moves his hands to the hem of Lois' dress and pulls it over her head, leaving her panties on and then begins to remove her top next, tossing it to the floor, almost ripping her bra off to free her busty white breasts.

Lois leans her head back against the wall as Calvin buried his face into her bosom, nibbling the soft skin and getting his lips around one of her harden nipples, sucking on them aggressively. He stares into her eyes as he continues to suck her nipple and his hand lowering her panties down her legs. "Calvin...wait..." Lois groaned, finally finding it in her to push against him. As unbearably hot and heavy they both are at the moment, they stopped and took a moment to collect their breaths. Calvin takes a step back, staring at the naked woman in front of him. "Let's continue this in the bedroom," Lois says and then grabs his hand, leading him to their bedroom. 

When they enter the room, Lois pushes Calvin onto their bed, "Remove the top of your costume." She orders him which he does without arguing. Lois looks at the muscular man, admiring his chest the same way he admires hers. The top of the costume is tossed to the side "You're so incredible." Lois walks to her husband and gets on her knees; she places her hands on the waist of the costume bottom and begins to lower it, freeing his big cock.

Lois stares in awe at Calvin's dark cock, sending shivers down her spine and into her legs. She reaches out her hands, his girthy shaft feeling incredibly warm under her touch. Lois gives her husband a flirty smile and wink before she leans forward to suck his cock down; her mouth opens wide as she lowers down onto Calvin. She takes her time to take him down as much as she can.

Calvin groaned, his head rolling back as he feels Lois' warm treatment of her wet, hot mouth embracing the end of his cock. He grips the bedsheets tightly, nervous about getting too rough and accidentally hurting his wife with his strength. Lois' mouth sucked Calvin's cock down deeper, moans rumbling as she worked her head on back and forth slowly, sucking and slurping on the thick shaft. She's no longer surprised she could open her mouth wide enough to take him down, she could handle him, her approach felt a bit bolder. The taste of his cock upon her lips, every throb within her mouth, was oddly enticing, making her shiver as she pressed down deeper, greedily sucking his cock into her mouth as her eyes stared lustfully up toward him, aching for the sweet embrace of giving herself up to him.

Lois sinks down deeper and further as she continues sucking Calvin's cock, the fire rising between her legs finally makes her remove her panties. She looks up and stares at Calvin as she services him. Lois soon pulls back and she licks her way down his shaft, coating it with licks and her spit, "How does that feel?" She asks moaningly and strokes his cock.

"Great Rao; You're amazing Lois" Calvin groaned, his fingers tightening even harder into the bed.

"I hope you're not ready to blow your load yet," Lois says and places more kisses on his cock, "Because we're not done yet."

Calvin helps her up onto the bed with him, Lois instinctively gets onto her hands and knees as he moves behind her as her own hands grope her ass. Calvin squeezes at her round backside as he shifted into place behind her. Lois feels the tip of his incredible cock pressing up against her sex, bracing herself for what was about to come. 

Calvin push slowly forward into Lois; she feels the thick cock pushing into her, filling her pussy completely. He sinking his cock deeper into the tight, sopping wet pussy of his wife until he couldn't no longer. Calvin gives Lois a few minutes so she can get comfortable with him inside her. "Don't...don't stop..." She says in a breathy tone. He slowly pulls out of Lois and then sinks his cock back inside. 

It's Lois' turn to grip the bedsheets as Calvin thrusts in and out of her; the way his dark cock stretches her walls. She can feel when he pulls out to just the tip and quickly shoves back inside "Yes..." Lois says with a hiss, "Keep going, I want all of you." 

Calvin places his hand on her back, running his finger up to her neck. He starts to move his hips faster, his cock slipping out of Lois with ease. She sinks her head onto the mattress and unable to hold it back anymore, starts moaning with each thrust.

He leans forward and starts kissing the back of her shoulders and neck, his hands on her hips to steady himself and to hold her in place for his thrusts. His pace became quicker, more confident and Lois' moan became more louder; music to his ears.

Lois picks her head up and finds the strength to thrust back onto her husband's cock, her hair pushed to the side so he can have better access to her neck.

Knowing that Lois can handle it, Calvin's thrusts picks up the pace to a point where he slides into her with much more ease but rough when their flesh smack. "Lois..." Only she can make him feel like this; there have been other women, like Nubia who matched him in strength and their relationship had been wonderful but Lois is and always will be his equal. 

Calvin grabs hold of Lois' hands, rolls her quickly onto her back and shoves himself into her pussy again; Lois barely had time to register what just happened.

"Cal!" Lois cries out, startled by his fervor and the suddenness of his thrusts as he sank into her once more. Her eyes widened as he laid on top of her but leaves her with enough room that his quick thrusts by his big dark cock and the bouncing of her milky white breasts is clear to see. "Take me Cal!"

Every thrust takes Calvin's cock deep inside of Lois, making her feel him fill her. Her hands wrap around his back, working their way toward his head, before she pulls him down for a kiss. Calvin presses in and kisses her with the same burning passion.

Calvin's cock pounding into her, passionate kiss driving their pleasures clouds their minds, losing themselves. "Cal please, cum inside of me."

Lois' plea is enough to trigger Calvin's his orgasm; one final slam down to the hilt, one final thrust and a burning lock of his lips against hers is everything he needs and he erupted a sizable load into her pussy. Lois squirms and moans as her husband's cum seeps deep into her She loves the feeling her Calvin provides for her, the warmth of their bodies and the quick beating of their hearts. 

They take a few minutes before they start moving again; Calvin settles down beside Lois, snuggling up beside her, "Rao, that was simply...incredible." 

Lois lays her arm across his chest, sighing contentedly, "I feel so warm right now and I'm so happy we were to do this after so much time apart." She runs his fingers across Calvin's chest, "You don't have to go anywhere do you?"

"No. I'm planning to stay all night with you," He answers her and pulls her closer.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere either," Lois says with a smile.

They feel their eyes getting heavy and soon they drift off to sleep, embraced in each other's arms.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed the story, writing is a passion of mine.
> 
> There's a accompanied piece of art that was made for me that you must see.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/rysketchess/art/Earth-23-Commission-843373809


End file.
